


Heart/Drum Beat

by shittyfandomwritings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Old Writing, i actually hate this oh my lord, im sorry, jdjejdjdj, the thing is that i know it sucks but yet i’m posting it, this will be used as a “before” fic when ppl ask how my writing improved, u know what, wow me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfandomwritings/pseuds/shittyfandomwritings
Summary: Reader tries to get Ashton to teach her how to play the drums.





	Heart/Drum Beat

You watched as Ashton threw and caught his drumsticks in the air, enchanted. He was just so focussed, a layer of sweat giving his tanned skin a slight sheen. Your eyes followed his every movement, sparkling with interest.

Your heart thumped to the rhythm of the piece he was playing, your pulse skipping both from the beat and seeing him play.

You had always wanted to learn the drums, but you had never gotten a chance, since your parents had refused to pay for lessons or even a drum kit. 

Ash being a drummer was what originally drew you to him in the first place. He was sweet, funny, and generally amazing. Drums were a huge plus. Maybe he could teach you?

You were so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Ashton plopping down next to you on the sofa, uncapping a water bottle and chugging the whole thing in one go. When he was done, he placed it on the table and sat back, relaxing on the cushions. 

You leaned into him, still thinking about asking him to teach you. Should I ask? What if he says no? 

“You okay?” Ash looked down at you, concerned. 

You nodded slowly, still debating internally whether to ask or not. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“About how hot you look when you play,” you teased, smiling.

Ashton chuckled. “I’m serious.” 

You decided to throw caution to the wind, confessing that you were thinking about asking him if he could teach you how to play. 

The blonde boy blinked and stared at you for a second, making you uncomfortable. Had you overstepped a line? 

Immediately, you rushed out, “But if you’re not comfortable with teaching me, that’s fine, I -“

He cut you off halfway, leaning forward to hug you. “Of course I can teach you!” He exclaimed. “Why didn’t you ask me earlier?” 

You shrugged, cheeks warming slightly. “Afraid of rejection, I guess.” 

He ruffled your hair and kissed your forehead. “You shouldn’t be, Y/N.”

You grinned, sitting forward and facing him. “Does that mean we can start now?” You stood up eagerly, an expectant look on your face. “Teach me, oh great master,” You joked. 

He nodded, looking up at how keen you were, an amused smile gracing his pretty features. As you pulled him to his drum kit and started to ramble about how you had always wanted to learn, you were so caught up in your happiness, you didn't see how Ash stared at you lovingly, not hearing a word you said.

“Ash!” You waved your fingers in front of his face. “You okay?” 

He nodded, snapping out of it. “Yeah, yeah. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Can you teach me how to read the drum scores?” You gestured at the stack of papers in front of the drum kit helplessly. 

“Oh, of course.” He grabbed the paper and started explaining all the notes. As you listened to him patiently explain music theory, you wondered, _How did I get so lucky?_

He grabbed his drumsticks and moved over to the kit to demonstrate something, and as he played, your heart skipped a beat.


End file.
